


Lucifer Fluffuary 2020: OT4 Edition

by Casimania



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disgustingly self-indulgent, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kitchen Table Polyamory, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Marcus Pierce is Morally Grey instead of Evil, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, The divergence is that Pierce is a little less garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Collection of prompt fills for the Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 Challenge.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Kudos: 22





	1. Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read the relationship tag right, that's a whole lotta people. I just couldn't decide which ship I liked the most so I just threw caution to the wind and then also threw everyone together. Currently trying to work on a fic where where this all happens in a way that actually makes sense (emphasis on trying lol). Decided to to use the Fluffuary challenge to ease myself both into the Lucifer universe and into writing in general. 
> 
> It's going to be a very self-indulgent and fluffy deal. Since it probsbly won't get to this level the main fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang shares a bed.

Chloe thinks the only thing stranger than knowing that not only the Devil is real but she is in an actual relationship with him, is knowing said Devil is also the biggest cuddler the Earth has probably _ever_ seen.

The first time Dan, Chloe and Lucifer properly share the same bed Lucifer walks up to it with a determined look on his face that would look more at home on a battlefield than in a bedroom. He stares down at them for a few seconds, and then a few more, and when Chloe starts getting worried he's going to spend the rest of the night on his feet, still as a statue with that forlorn look on his face, he throws his hands in the air with a " _Oh for Dad's sake, this is ridiculous_ " and stomps those couple of steps forward until he's crawling on the mattress and then between them. Once he's all settled on his back with both of them bracing his sides he seems to relax marginally. Chloe releases the breath she barely realized she was holding and kisses his shoulder. Baby steps, but steps nonetheless.

Dan immediately props his head up on one elbow and grins at him "So, wasn't that hard, was it?" 

With an internal groan she muses he should really legally change his middle name to Douche. As a reminder.

Both Lucifer and Chloe reach over to ruthlessly pinch him and his yelp is mixed in with a quiet giggle that makes her want to pinch him again just to hear it some more, she'd missed little moments like this with him. Unsurprisingly, Lucifer shows less self control than her and Dan breaks out in another fit of yelps and giggles at his continuous assault. Chloe grins and doesn't rise to the rescue, It's not like he doesn't deserve it a little.

She hides her own giggle in the crook of Lucifer's neck and then flicks him in the ear when Dan starts gasping for breath and mouthing a plethora of breathless _Sorry_. 

"Play nice you two." 

"He started it." Lucifer sniffles indignantly as he settles on his back once again. 

As soon as Dan has regain his breath they wrap themselves around Lucifer and he seems to melt into their embraces with a happy sigh and- it almost feels like he's always belonged there. It's almost like he fills a little Lucifer shaped space in their lives they didn't even knew they had. Chloe knows it's silly and corny but maybe Dan and her where always meant to break apart for a while, to leave space for Lucifer to come into their lives and bring them together.

She reaches for Dan's hand over Lucifer's body and holds on it with a white knuckled grip until they both start falling asleep. She's distantly aware of Lucifer's own warm palm closing protectively around their conjoined hands and she nuzzles into his shoulder with a smile.

And just like that, it quickly becomes Lucifer's favourite spot. Nestled between them, soaking up all their affection. Neither her nor Dan mind it, they can always get all up in each other's space when he has busy nights at Lux. He has plenty of those.

And there's just something in the way he looks up at them with sad, wet eyes when they let their hands wander over his body with soft slow strokes that makes her heart flutter and clench at the same time. She wishes she could love him enough to wash all that hurt away from him- but she know that's not how it works. So they make it a mission to never let him sleep without one of them wrapped around him, or him wrapped around one of them. They might not be able to erase eons of hurt, but they can soothe him for as long as he'll have them. 

* * *

Marcus, instead, is a little like a rather prickly cat at first. 

The times he spends the night at their place often end with one them finding him dozing off on the veranda in the morning. Big, bulky frame awkwardly folded over a small plastic chair. They start leaving out an extra blanket for him. 

Lucifer sometimes joins him outside for a smoke or two when he slips out of bed, (they all know he never got up in the middle of the night to do it before Marcus, but no one mentions it). A couple of times he even manages to coax him back to bed. Marcus just huddles on one of the sides of the bed, back to the rest of them, almost curled up in on himself, as if ready to bolt. 

Chloe starts curling up behind his back herself certain nights, just to let him feel she's there. She doesn't quite know whether it's more for his or her sake, after all the shit they've been through she sometimes has nightmares about waking up to a completely empty house. He remains as rigid as usual, but never pushes her away. She slowly starts testing the waters a little with small touches once she knows she's at least not making him _more_ uncomfortable. Just her fingertips sliding feather-soft up and down his back, some of the tension seems to drain out of him at that. 

She starts to explore from there. 

She discovers rubbing her thumb over the back of his neck makes the hair there stand on end and his head drop forward just enough to leave more space for her wandering fingers to comfortably skate up in his hair- that elicits a little shiver more often than not. And if she lets her fingers run down his arm until she's interlocking their fingers together he always brings her hand up to his lips for a fleeting kiss. 

She even catches Dan laying behind him a few times, always with enough space between them their only point of contact is the hand splayed on Marcus' flank, soothing and unmoving. His position mirrors Dan's those nights, relaxed instead of tightly wound on himself. 

Surprisingly, of the three of them Lucifer is the one that maintains a respectful distance the whole time. He seems quite happy to just curl around her or Dan whenever they shift close enough. When Chloe questions him he just whispers " _Just waiting, Detective_ " against her ear. For what, he doesn't say. 

But whatever it is they know it finally happens when one night Lucifer gets out of bed for a smoke and walks back in the bedroom with Marcus trailing after him, a hand hanging loosely around one of Lucifer's wrists this time. They stop in front of the bed side to side and Chloe is seeing Lucifer's uncertain face staring down at them all over again. Except this time his expression is almost serene. He stands tall and solid against Marcus' uncertain form.

Dan's awake too and immediately kicks the covers off and scoots over to make space for them. She doesn't dare move while they lay down. And thinks again of approaching a stray cat. It's a strange to think of someone usually as solid and seemingly unmovable as Marcus Pierce ( _Cain_ ) as _skittish_ , but he actually falters with one knee on the bed and one hand still grasping Lucifer's wrist. He's looking at the mattress like it's going to bite him until Lucifer tugs his arm forward until they're both laying down flat on it. 

Chloe falters herself at seeing them like that, almost worried to break the spell, but then Lucifer is smiling up at her and makes enough space between Marcus and him for her to slip into. She turns to face Marcus and- he doesn't quite smile at her, because he doesn't smile much when he's not pretending to be someone else, but the way his features soften when he look into her eyes is enough of a telltate. 

Dan scoots up behind him, and from the full body shudder she feels Marcus' body give against hers, Chloe know Dan has laid himself firmly against his back this time. Her hand comes up to cradle his face reassuringly while Dan's arm wraps around his middle. 

"Feels better, doesn't it, darling?" Lucifer's voice comes out in a whisper behind her and he reaches over her to cup the back of Marcus' neck with a hand. His grip is firmer than Dan and her's, but Marcus hums approvingly, nuzzles his face in the crook of Chloe's neck and lets out a warm huff of breath against her skin that sends a shiver down her back. 

Chloe knows in a while it's all going to get stuffy and uncomfortable, there's just no way for four adults to spend a whole night all over each other like that. But for now they can enjoy the closeness and she can do her best to burn the moment in her memory before she falls asleep. It should feel a little surreal, cuddling in bed with the actual Devil, the First Murderer on Earth and her ex-husband turned not so ex anymore. But Chloe feels the happiest she's ever been in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up 3 hours from the end of this sweating bullets and half crushed between Pierce and Lucifer, Dan comes to the rescue.


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the prompt number 11: Movies
> 
> Or, more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I've had this chapter drafted since January 30th. Finally decided to post it. I kinda slacked off and didn't finish the challenge cause I got distracted by the main fic (it definitely has a different tone than this and it's hard going back and forth with characters acting differently). But I have a lot of prompts filled and just waiting to be edited. Might as well post them in the next couple of weeks.

Lucifer waltzes back into the living room clutching a bowl of popcorn and lets himself fall on the the couch between Chloe and Marcus rather unceremoniously. By now they all know to always leave some space between any them for him, because he likes to be in the middle and _will_ find a way to wiggle where he wants. The Devil is a huge clingy cuddler, as they all discovered. 

Dan trails after him and sets down glasses and a few bottles of beer on the coffee table, Lucifer immediately jabs him in the back with a foot and makes a displeased noise. Right, _coasters_. Because the Devil is apparently also _very_ fussy. Dan swats his foot away with a huff and thinks Lucifer looks all the way like a very smug king on a throne of pillows and blankets. With an ankle resting on the opposite knee, bowl still balancing in his lap and arms thrown out on the back of the couch and around Chloe and Marcus (he's running idle circles in the back of their necks and Dan feels a sympathetic pickle in the back of his own, he knows what those fingers feel like). Lucifer's looking up at Dan with half-lidded eyes and a content smile that makes him want to climb in his lap and curl up there. Lucifer gives him a knowing grin and Dan's ear heat up a little. 

Once in the kitchen Dan grabs the coasters and eyes the napkins on his way out, he decides to grab a handful. Trixie's not home, which means at the first scenes that make Lucifer's attention wane they're going to find themselves with a lapful of frisky devil. Last time ended up in a lot of spilled beer. He grabs another handful of napkins after a moment of hesitation. Better be safe than sorry. 

With the coasters set down, lights turned off and movie started (the cheesiest 80s romcom Chloe could find, because she won the last round or rock, paper, scissors and chose her guilty pleasure as the entertainment of the night), Dan flops down on the couch too with a satisfied groan. He turns himself sideways so can put his legs on the armrest with his feet dangling off and lean back against Marcus' side. It takes only a few minutes into the movie for an arm to slide down and rest across Dan's chest, who immediately seeks out his hands to intertwine their fingers and starts running his other hand up and down Marcus' arm. He smiles at the trail of goosebumps his fingers leave behind and the little twitch he gives, so he drags his nails just a little until Marcus is leaning more heavily into him and nuzzling his cheek into Dan's hair. He might be quite guarded usually (and stoic and suspicious and a downright hardass) and used to keep people at arm's length. But in the privacy of their home he gravitates towards their touches in the same way Lucifer does. Like a moth to the proverbial flame. Always seeking it out (sometimes Dan's reminded of Marcus laying crumpled on the ground and pushing them away with a glare as they attempted to help him get up and pull out the demon blade currently sticking in his side. They've come a long way from that). Except these two moths are aware (and afraid) the flame can (no, scratch that, _will_ , because experience taught them that) burn them. It's no easy feat dealing with that at times, it took all the horror they've been through together to even just begin to understand why Marcus and Lucifer are the way they are... but it's worth it. A thousands time over. And even more. 

It's the way Marcus slides up behind Dan in the morning while he's helping Lucifer make breakfast and rubs his face on Dan's shoulder while his arms sneak around his waist (his breath is warm against Dan's neck when he kisses it, and he hums in his mouth when Dan twists around to kiss him slow and lazy, Lucifer always fists a hand in Marcus' hair and steals another kiss. Sometimes Chloe pads in the kitchen in that moment and Dan gives up on the breakfast because she plasters herself against Marcus' back and slides her arms over his around Dan's waist). Or the way Lucifer tugs them back into bed and _asks_ them to stay when he doesn't want to be alone instead of just looking at them go and curling back alone in the warm spot they left behind. He wouldn't trade any of it for anything on Earth (or Heaven, or Hell). 

Dan's brought back to the present by a door slamming loudly in the movie, and he brings the hand clasped in his one up to his mouth for a kiss, just a light brush of his lips against the warm skin (Marcus squeezes his hand and drags him even closer) and refocuses his attention on the movie. He's not exactly a fan of cheesy romcoms, at least not in the way Chloe and Lucifer are (Chloe unabashedly so, Lucifer pretends he's above them, but his eyes are currently glued to the screen and he's practically dragged Chloe in his lap and wrapped himself around her), but he likes the atmosphere they create late in the evening. Easy and relaxed. It's their own quiet bubble of comfort. And they all damn well deserve some calm like this after all they've been put through (some more than others). 


End file.
